All Are Free
by DubstepNation
Summary: All are Free of the frozen Tundra that is Russia


**Hi Y'all, i decided to make this little one-shot because i go bored, i hope you all like it because this took me a whole week to think over, proof read, write, edit, proof read again, write all over again, the re-edit, and re-read, so, I hope you all like it, and I've set up virtual cookies on that table over there, so _ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: _If I owned, this would have happened in the actual series._**

* * *

_A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start, the past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights  
You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
_

_~ 0 ~ _

_David Guetta Feat. Sia_

* * *

_America pressed the gun to Russia's forehead, the murder in his eyes was enough to know what was going on. The cold war._

_"I'll give you ten seconds to tell me where your _real_ house is, or i'll just blow your brains to shit and continue to search for those missing countries on my own." He said, tightening his grip on the slick metal of the gun._

_"HaHa, your funny Pryivet Amerika." He giggles sadistically, the purple eyes bore holes into America. They were just like Mattie's._

_"I'm warning you Russia. I'm not afraid to pull this trigger." _

_"Da, I know. But I'm not afraid to die either, Pryivet Amerika." Russia had him. Right there, inbetween his thumb and forefinger. He could do _nothing _to save those countries unless he kept Russia alive._

_"H-How about we make a deal." He said, trying not to choke._

_"Oh, a deal now Pryivet Amerika?" A happy look flashed across Russia's face, It made America sick,"Tell me about it, Da?"_

_"I'll- I'll, stay your allie. Hell, to save the others, I'd be your friend-with-benefits." He said, really, he'd do anything._

_"Da, come, I'll take you to them now." He said, pushing away America's gun._

_America sighed and followed Russia, realizing his fate so that he could save other Nations._

* * *

_The frozen tundra of Russia was actually very beautiful. America was sad that it belonged to someone so cynical and awful. Truly._

_"Here Pryivet Amerika." Russia had stopped at a secluded cabin. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't necessarily small either._

_Russia opened the door and walked inside, getting snow on the crimson carpet._

_Hungary had been coming down the stairs at the time, and Russia had called her over and told her to, "Go get the others."_

_She came back with many, many nations._

_The Baltics; Poland; Romania; Prussia, who he though was probably dead; Belarus; Ukraine; and many, many others. _

_"Where is most of the middle east?" He demanded of Russia, determined to free all of the nations under Russia's control._

_"Gone." Russia said calmly._

_"What do you mean, 'Gone'?" He questioned._

_"I mean, they're gone." He said again. Ukraine sniffed._

_"T-they passed a-away." She said, adverting her gaze from everyone's, by directing her line of vision to the carpet._

_"What? T-then why is Prussia still here?" He asked, flabbergasted._

_"I represent East Germany now, remember America?" Prussia said. He to, tried to keep from looking at everyone._

_"Well, you guys are still here, I'm freeing you guys! The Soviet Union disbanded, you guys are free!" He said happily._

_"Really?" Latvia asked._

_"Really." He confirmed, smiling._

_"We can go home now!" He said excitedly to Lithuania and Estonia._

_There was much celebrating in that moment when they found out they were free._

* * *

_Prussia returned to East Germany just in time for the destruction and re-unification of East and West Germany._

_"WEST!" He screamed the second he saw him, running over and embracing his little brother for the first time in years._

_"East?" Germany asked, suprised, "Its really you?"_

_"Its really me!" He said through his tears._

_Behind them, bulldozers were knocking down sections of the awful wall that had seperated them for so long, people where cheering, the German flag was being raised over The German Democratic Republic. It really didn't make much of a difference, their flags had been almost identical._

_America watched the two brothers from a distance. He was glad he could reunite them. _

_His boss, Mr. Kennedy continued on his speech about true patriotism, and he though about his promise to Russia. That may have not been the smartest decision, but after seeing all the countries go back, like Hungary's reuntion with Austria, or the look on Belarus's face when she finally saw her brother for who he was, Romania and England talking about their 'magic' again, Poland and Lithuania actually hanging out again, it was all probably worth it._

_The more he thought about it, the more he realised, he was happier with no Soviet Union, because, at first, he had been pissed his boss was making him do it, but now, he was happy he was able to free those Nations from Russia's clutches, because they all looked happier. Hell, they probably where'nt happy at all before this._

_All where free of Russia's frozen Tundra._

_America glanced back at Germany and Prussia. Both where sobbing and Germany clutched his shorter older brother to his chest, almost like he was afraid that if he let go, Prussia would disappear. America smiled._

_"Alfred?" Mr. Kennedy said, "Its time to go."_

_"Alright dude, the Hero is leaving the building!" He said cheerfully._

* * *

America sighed. That was one of his worst and most favorite memories.

Because all had been free of the frozen Tundra of Russia.


End file.
